Juza Sakakura and Pepsiman vs TRUE EVIL
by SHINING BONAR
Summary: This is a story that takes place 4 year after "A day in the life of Juza Sakakura" Juza is chilling at home and stuff, his harem is out to buy gifts for him and then SUDDENLY Pepsiman appears and shit is going down! Zombie apocalypse with mind control coca cola and ZERO SEX, true M RATED so this site will stop pissing me off with it's guidelines.


Sakakura was chillaxing at home, today all his girls went out to buy him stuff so he was alone for the first time in a while.

Shit happened a couple years ago and man was it hardcore. Juza was glad all that shit was finally over, he could live a normal life (well except he has like 6 wives and NO KIDS FUCK KIDS) but yeah he killed a ton of people but most of them were red shirts, he also killed Hifumi, Yamada Hifumi. 4 years later nobody even realized Hifumi was dead. Man he sucks.

Sakakura was playing Punch Out and he almost kicked Mike Tyson ass (well technically punched) BUT THEN SUDDENLY THERE WAS A BIG CRASH AND THERE WAS SOME KIND OF SICKO IN A PERVERTED COSTUME IN HIS GAMING ROOM !

Juza was readying is shining punch but then he recognized the guy! And then suddenly his PSX started up AND THEN THE PEPSIMAN THEME STARTED PLAYING! TUDUDUDUDUD PEPSIMAN!

The real deal was in his gaming room, posing like the true super hero he was. Juza had a run in with the guy a long time ago, it was the best day of his life, he broke Hinata completely that day and stole a truck from Pepsiman too! Man that was a good time, he fucked Chisa too that day.

« I NEED YOU HELP BOXING CHAMPION SAKAKURA! THE SITUATION IS DIRE AND ONLY YOÙ CAN HELP US OUT! »

« Alright I'm helping you out, just seeing you made me remember the best day of my life, what do you need? »

« WELL THAT WAS A GOOD DAY FOR YOU BUT WE GOT A MASSIVE LAWSUIT AND HAD TO EXPLAIN THAT THE BLOOD WAS ACTUALLY PAINT, IT WAS HELL BUT THANKFULLY PEPSIMAN NEVERS LOSES! WELL ANYWAY OUR ARCH ENEMY COLA COLA HAS FINALLY DONE IT AND THEY MADE A FREAKING MIND CONTROL DRINK! SHIT IS GOING DOWN AND LIKE EVERYONE BECAME ZOMBIES WE NEED YOUR HELP JUZO! »

WHAT THE FUCK Juzo thought and he wanted to go to sleep, saving the world and shit is fine once or twice but three times? Fuck that call Makoto Naegi or something...

But then he turned on the TV ( he's not a loser he didn't watch the TV for like a week only old people and losers watch TV) and then everything was full of fire and satanic and apocalyptic and shit!

There were a lot of evil coca cola guys punching children and forcing them to drink coke… when they drank the abomination they suddenly became hypnotized and started wearing santa claus t-shirt. Then he switched to a cooking channel… He saw the hosts pouring down pepsi and wasting it like it was nothing not to mention they sounded even drunker then usual… Gasp they were mind controlled! Fuck!

Then the realization that the girls went shopping hit him… And all his friends, Munakata, Togami, impostor, Make up Girl, hopefully nothing bad had happened to them.

« Let's go Pepsiman! »

« PEPSIMAN! »

Then the two got into a Pepsi truck and started recklessly driving, There were a lot of people in the street but sadly it was already too late : They were controlled. Juza smashed them all and they died in gory bits, the blood got into the windshield and it started corroding! Wow this drink was evil, corroding trucks and shit…

Pepsiman pointed a can on the ground and Juza realized : This wasn't the old coke… IT WAS DIET COKE! This poison was strong enough to modify the composing of blood itself, making it acidic enough to melt the windshield.

Suddenly there was a woman in the street, Juza was a good guy so he couldn't bring himself to kill her! He breaked suddenly and ran over a random guy instead, ouf safe.

« Is there something we can do to reverse the process Pepsiman? »

« Only one thing : We need to administer her a sip of Pepsi, only this can save her! »

« I see… » said a random guy on top of building! Wow surprise!

THEN THE BATMAN THEME STARTED PLAYING

TUDUDTUUDUTDUTDUU BATMAN DUDUDUTUDU

The guy broke a vending machine, took a Pepsi and bat grappled his way to the girl, in mid air he took a sip and kissed her, forcing her to drink!

Juza recognized him and immediately jumped down the truck.

« NAEGI I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! NO ONE CAN WIN A FIGHT AGAINST ME AND LIVE TO TELL THE TALE! PREPARE YOURSELF! »

« Well well if it isn't Sakakura, you still remember that fight? Guess that boring ass movie was fun to you »

Naegi smirked and this infuriated Juza.

The girl in Naegi's arms woke up and she was back to normal!

« See it works! THIS IS THE POWER OF PEPSI! » yelled Pepsiman.

And the girl was actually Kirigiri Kyouko! Naegi was glad as fuck and shit one of his girl is back!

Juzo launched himself at him but Naegi grappled on top of a building and was ready to run away

« Oh by the way Juza I've got 10 girls in my harem right now, how many do you have? 5… no 6 maybe? Get on my level you loser! »

This taunt was enough and Juza unleashed a shining punch on the building, it was already pretty wrecked and it got completely destroyed and shit but Naegi had already ran away.

Man this guy had changed a lot over the years Juza thought, still small as fuck but now he was smug as fuck. His harem gave him a big head

Then Pepsiman and Juza started running through the street, they equipped themselves with pepsi belts and ran around evading super evil giant coke cans. They ran through a few home and delivered some life saving Pepsi to the people like the good guys they were.

Munakata and Togami with all their contacts and wits and shit would really be useful right now but Juza had a feeling he could handle shit by himself, he had Pepsiman with him and Coke TM were just a bunch of brutes, they were going to take them down with their shining and pepsi punch signatures attacks.

Naegi had already saved the world once back when he made Junko fall for him, Juzo saved it too but it was with the help of all his friends, this time around he wanted to try and be a lone hero.

The superman theme started playing as Juza and Pepsiman infiltrated a coke factory using a waste basket as a cover, it worked really well.

AND THEN the pepsiman theme started playing and it fought against the superman theme and then suddenly the two made a fusion and it became a super epic theme.

But then in the factory there was a super evil COCA COLA THEME and the evil dark boss was laughing maniacally as he stroked his chair with puppy fur in it.

He looked at the camera evilly just like Munakata did in the first fic except this time around it was TRUE evil and not just WTF U DOING BRO DONT FUCK MAI WAIFU OH WELL WOW I LOVE NTR FUCK HER DO IT! EVIL it was in fact true COCA COLA EVIL.


End file.
